1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to s solid-state imaging device and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly to a solid-state imaging device using partition walls between color filters and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A solid-state imaging device including color filters formed in a manner to correspond to individual light-receiving portions formed on a semiconductor substrate is known. A solid-state imaging device using partition walls between color filters is proposed as a technique to prevent light that is obliquely incident on a color filter from being incident on another adjacent color filter or adjacent light-receiving portion (see, for example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. H03-282403).
FIG. 8 is a cross sectional view of the solid-state imaging device described in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. H03-282403.
Solid-state imaging device 900 described in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. H03-282403 has a structure in which planarizing layer 903 is formed on light-receiving portions 901, and filters 907 to 910 formed above light-receiving portions 901 are separated from one another by organosilicon material layers. This means that partition walls 904, which are the organosilicon material layers, are disposed among filters 907 to 910 that correspond to individual light-receiving portions 901.
With this structure, light beams made incident obliquely on filters 907 to 910 are reflected by partition walls 904, or enter partition walls 904 and absorbed so that the light beams are prevented from reaching adjacent filters 907 to 910 or adjacent light-receiving portions 901.